villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dave (Penguins of Madagascar)
Dave, known by the people as 'Dr. Octavius Brine, '''is the main antagonist of the 2014 Dreamworks animated film, The ''Penguins of Madagascar. Role Dave was originally an octopus that lived in the Central Park Zoo. He entertained children with his many tricks. However, when the Penguins came along they stole all of his glory and he was then transferred to another zoo. The same thing happened again and again and again. Dave then grew resentful towards penguins and plotted revenge against them. He escaped captivity and created a chemical called the "Medusa Serum" which turns penguins into monsters. He disguised himself as a human under the alias "Dr. Octavius Brine" and kidnapped penguins from every zoo he had lived in, including Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Private escapes, but Dave still turns the penguins into monsters. He then releases them on a rampage in Central Park, allowing them to terrorize the citizens. But Private manages to turn his friends back to his side and they then learn that they can use Private's cuteness as a reverse for the Medusa Serum. Dave and his minions attempt to stop them, but Private punches him with his butt hand (which he developed as a side effect from the serum) and knocks him away. The penguins then use the machine to return all of the penguins back to normal. Dave himself was also caught in the blast, and as a result, he was shrunken and trapped in a snow globe. He swears revenge against the penguins, but he's interrupted when a little girl picks up his snow globe and proceeds to shake him around. It's unknown what happened to him after this. Personality Dave was originally a child friendly zoo animal. He performed silly tricks for children and made them laugh. However, when the penguinsns began to steal his glory, he snapped and became an evil and psychotic mastermind. He grew to hate penguins and attempted to take his revenge by turning them all into monsters, hoping it would make the humans dislike them. But shortly following his defeat, he was shown to have a sympathetic feeling toward the little girl that picked him up. However, it's possible he changed his mind when she began to shake him. Trivia * He is voiced by John Malkovich * His minions all share the same first names as famous actors. Following their names, Dave would give them an order that would match the celebrities full name. Ex. "Nicholas, cage them." * He and his minions can somehow breath out of water, despite being octopi. * He's shown to be bad with some technology. * He sometimes wears reading glasses. * Following the penguins' despair, Dave planned on taking vengeance on cats and dogs as well. It's possible he was embarrased by them as well. * He can slip into tight spaces and camoflauge himself, just like real octopi. * He drinks clam juice. * He's the only octopus in the movie that can speak. The others simply make a bubbling sound. * He thinks killing penguins would be boring. Category:Madagascar villains Category:Male Villains Category:Octopus/Squids Category:Movie Villains Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Kidnapper Category:Mad Scientist Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Animal Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Masters of Disguise